


Scent

by smallameangel



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Memories, Multi, Possible but unlikely romance, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Bayonetta remembers very little from her life before waking up at the bottom of a lake. What she can remember comes back in bits and pieces thanks to the smells surrounding her.





	Scent

Scent. It was one of those things that helped Bayonetta feel more alive. She had been awakened from her 500 year slumber by two smells, one which she hated above all else, and one which she adored more than anything in the three worlds. The first was frankincense, myrrh, and rosemary. That combination, despite its full and rich smell, has only ever meant confrontation and an undying, never-ending lust for her blood. The second, however, reminded her of something soft and warm; of a time when things _seemed_ simpler and safer. 

In the 18 years since she had been released from her watery prison, she had experienced many different scents that clashed with what little memory she had of her past. Coffee, pizza, the humidity of an indoor swimming pool, car exhaust... All of those things, and more, were new and pleasurable, but none of them had the same effect as that haunting smell.

She walked down the tightly-packed street, strutting her stuff in a pair of skin-tight, low-rise jeans, her black leather high heel boots matching perfectly with the unbuttoned leather vest flowing over her white blouse. 

« Hey! » she heard someone call out from a ways in front of her. Bayonetta pulled a small pink lollipop from her vest pocket and popped it into her mouth as she glanced quickly in the caller’s direction. Another day, another suitor. Not that she would ever be stupid enough to pick a normal human to settle down with. They would wither and die before her immortal eyes, after all. 

A slight change in air pressure, the feeling of electricity coursing ever-so-briefly through the air, a distant choral air floating in the breeze. Those signs were all she needed to know that an angel had found her. For now, the people around her were safe, but more were sure to follow. She would have to move to a safer area before putting those rascals in their place. Bayonetta stopped walking and looked around for a place to do battle. She could go to the rooftops, but that might cause too much damage and a building could collapse, or she could fight in the strangely convenient dog park across the way. A few seconds was all that she needed to decided on her plan of action and see her potential suitor arrive.

« My lady, you loo— » the young man stopped as he caught up to her, their eyes meeting for the first time.

With her hands at her hips, she leaned forward, looking her suitor up and down. She took note of his relaxed jeans, his white, untidyly tucked-in shirt, and the long blue and orange scarf tied around his neck a few times, but what she really paid attention to was the sweet musk wafting from his long brown hair. His eyes widened in shock as though he had noticed something as well.

Scent was such a strange sense...

« That smell! » he yelled, his voice no longer soft and intimate, « You’re the one who killed my father! »

Full of excitement, she fiddled with her lollipop stick, pulling it out of her mouth and making a satisfying smack with her lips. She licked them seductively, making sure that the young man’s eyes followed her tongue before replying:

« I’m sorry my dear Cheshire, but I have no idea what you’re talking about, » she purred, continuing on her way.

Cheshire. That name had rolled off her tongue without the slightest hesitation. Yes, that name meant something to her; something special. That smell, the musky incense combined with the fragrance of Forget-me-Nots, only that particular smell could be her dear sweet Cheshire. Something old and forgotten bubbled up to the surface, a feeling of safety and belonging. Bayonetta popped the lolipop back into her mouth as her lips curved into a small smile. 

« The name’s Luka! » the young man turned to yell as Bayonetta’s voluptuous silhouette melded into the crowd. « L-U-K-A! And don’t you dare forget it! »

She couldn’t help it. The boy was practically begging to be teased, and she desperately wanted one last whiff of that soft, safe scent before ushering those naughty angels to a less densely populated area. She swiveled gracefully on her heels, her turn ushering her through a magic entrance to Purgatoria of her own making. In a few, hasty steps, she was by his side once more as he looked straight through her, his frustration clearly apparent. He turned around, ready to continue his research at the nearby library when she leaned in close to his ear and whispered: « Be sure to find me, little kitty cat, so that we can continue our chat! » before running off to the park across the street. 

As she fought against the hoard of angels surrounding her, she recalled how close she had been to the nape of his neck, how ticklish his hair had been on her cheek, and shivered with excitement. Life was filled with visions and sounds, touches and tastes, scents and memories. She might not have regained her memory, but she had regained a scent, _the_ scent, **her** scent of a past she could not yet grasp, and she wasn’t about to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more characters as I play the game. Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
